1. (Industrial Useful Field)
This invention relates to an electrolyte feeder for battery in order to fill an electrolyte into a battery composed of plural cells.
2. (Prior Art)
As a means for filling an electrolyte of a prescribed amount into each cell of a dry-charged lead acid battery having dry charged positive and negative plates and filled with no electrolyte, which requires filling of the electrolyte only once for the first time and no further filling of it thereafter; a monoblock type electrolyte container filled collectively with an electrolyte of an amount for one battery (for all cells) in one container has been used. (Japan Utility Model Publication KOKAI No. 35-8021).
In using such an electrolyte container, however, it is necessary to successively fill electrolyte into each cell through visual measurement. Accordingly, there are the disadvantages that excess in filling some cells and deficiency in filling others will occur and additional work for readjusting the above excess or deficiency becomes necessary. To adjust the electrolyte level in the cells, requires manpower and considerable time to transfer the electrolyte from one cell to another. Further, the electrolyte is easily spilled.
In order to overcome the above disadvantages, an electrolyte container has conventionally been proposed, wherein shell bodies 2' having filling tube 3' at their end portions are interconnected in the same quantity as that of cell to fill the electrolyte 5' of the cell unit in each shell body 2' as shown by FIG. 2 (Japan Patent Publication KOKAI No. 60-74343). In using such an electrolyte container, however, it is necessary to cut a tip end of container with a nipper or scissors. Further, cut-away pieces will be scattered around when cut by the nipper or scissors, and moreover electrolyte 5' remaining in the cut-away pieces will also be spilled here and there accompanied by the scattering of the pieces.
3. (Object of the Invention)
An object of the invention is to provide an electrolyte feeder which enables filling of a correct amount of electrolyte into a battery with a little manpower and within a short time and further enables sure filling thereof without using a nipper or scissors.